Talk:Malachite/@comment-2601:1C2:700:18EF:8C7F:6C72:7800:9DF5-20190714235403
Clay Diaz. Peril stared at her phone, not really sure how to respond. According to Turtle, Qibli, Winter, and Kinkajou, Clay was a friend of Tsunami's, Sunny's, and Glory's. They all offered to get his number for her. Which was an amazing thought, but... would he ever text her if she did? Would he back out on it? Would he tell her he didn't want to be friends? "It's no big deal," Peril whispered to herself. "You have friends. They rock. They're hilarious. They like the same stuff as you." But they aren't immune to me. If the only person who could touch her without burning up didn't even want to know her, then what did that mean? Do I even want to be friends with him? Or am I just kidding myself? Peril swore and tossed her phone onto her desk. She knew full well she wasn't kidding herself. She did want Clay's number. She did want to know him. She did want to have a friend she could actually make contact with. All she had to do was buck up and do it. She grabbed her phone and typed out a message to the group chat. Her finger hovered over send. Delete "Oh, come on!" (Glory POV) "You are not trying out for Oberon," Glory growled, glaring daggers at Deathbringer. "Uh, yeah, I am," Deathbringer said. "He's a cool character." "You're not just trying out for him 'cause I'm going for Titania, are you?" "No! I just like him, that's all." "And that is why I'm trying out for Puck," Sunny announced. "No pesky love interests. They're their own person." Glory winced at Starflight's disappointed expression. "Wait, isn't Puck a guy?" Riptide asked. "Maybe in the original, but Puck can be played by anyone." That set off a long discussion about Puck's actual gender, with the only person not participating being Clay. Glory figured he was still thinking about running into Peril. Or maybe just Peril. "Oh, you guys are trying out?" Glory looked up and saw two girls sitting in the front row of the auditorium. One of them had dark brown skin, short brown hair, and pretty blue eyes, and was wearing a navy Deathly Hallows T-Shirt. The other had wild brown hair with dark purple streaks, pale skin, light gray-blue eyes, and was wearing a purple flannel shirt. Both girls had clipboards on their laps. "Yep! Sunny's trying out for Puck, Tsunami and Riptide are trying out for Hippolyta and Theseus, Glory and Deathbringer are trying out for Oberon and Titania, and me, Clay, and Starflight are trying out for Starveling, Snug, and Peter Quince," Fatespeaker said in a rush. "I'm Fatespeaker, by the way." "I'm Starry, and this is my friend Seal," the purple girl introduced. "We're on stage crew." "I'm doing costume design," Seal added. "Starry's working in set design. Also somehow managed to convince the director to let her help with the casting." Glory and Tsunami exchanged an excited look. Struck gold! Starry grinned. "Oh, don't get your hopes up. I'm not allowed to play favorites." "Awwwww," Deathbringer groaned. "There goes our chance." "I can tell you that there's no discrimination over freshmen and sophomores," Seal assured them. "The best two auditions for Lysander and Demetrius were in tenth, and I think a freshman played Wednesday last year when they did The Addams Family." Starry eyed Glory and Deathbringer curiously. "Oberon and Titania, huh? Almost all of the people who tried out got them all wrong." "What does that mean, exactly?" Glory asked. "Don't get her started, please," Seal groaned. "Starry will go on for hours about the 'correct' way to play them." "I just don't want them to be stereotypical, ok?" Starry protested. "Just for once, I'd like a Titania who's not a total brat, and who just wants to honor her dead friend but not to let it wreck her marriage. Or for an Oberon to be a guy who's a big softie underneath all the layers of toughness and cool. That's all." Glory almost did a happy dance when she heard that. Deathbringer just looked thoughtful. "I'll see what I can do," he finally said. Glory gave Starry a thumbs-up. "I've got this covered." --------------------- Thank you to my biggest FanWing for the character of Seal---and also for all of your support. And yes, I did add myself in there, because... well, why not? This chapter also shows how Peril feels after that run-in, which is pretty complex. I know I might be leaving you guys hanging slightly in some places, but I promise you that this is not going to be their only interaction. Hope you liked this one, and I'll try and post the next one soon! ---Starry the NightWing